I See You
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Mu/Fuu. Fuu just couldn't contain her curiosity or her jealousy, so she becomes a spy in the house of love. Written for a "Gaze" prompt.


_All copywritten characters are the sole property of their respective holders and no infringement is intended; no money is being made.  
_

Fuu couldn't believe the lengths she was capable of. A spider crawled across her hand and to her infinite credit, Fuu managed not to scream or fall off the roof beam she was perched so carefully upon, very high up of the dusty, dry warehouse floor. Molding her thin body to the splintery wood, she simply turned her hand, gritted her teeth and squished the creepy thing silently against the old thick beam.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

But damn it, she had to know, didn't she? She had to know what he did with them when he melted into the night to hunt.

Mugen hadn't noticed her, perhaps because he was rather preoccupied. The whore on her knobby knees in front of him looked nearly as dusty as the derelict building they were taking a dirty moment's time to squat in. Her faded kimono tried very hard to slip open as she occasionally adjusted her spread knees to keep herself at just the right height. The obi was too fine a silk to be anything but an advertisement, a bright red slash in an otherwise dull, empty landscape. Its hasty-appearing knot heaved under her shallow breasts, dying to be loose upon the floor and Fuu figured it was only a matter of time before that _thing _happened.

That was what she'd really followed them here for, wasn't it?

Fuu smiled to herself with unknowing bitterness and watched from her aerie as the back of the messy black head bobbed against the groin of her whoring bodyguard.

She found her body was trying to coil and writhe around the small grunts Mugen was allowing passed his clenched teeth as the whore on her knees continued to slowly lick and suck him. Hugging the beam tighter, Fuu couldn't help imagining what a mouth could do to her there; suckling like a babe or maybe it was more like the slow pull of slick, sticky dango from the skewer… the hard edge of teeth against such a delicate, sensitive place –ah! Suddenly, she was just so _hungry_… and jealous… and horny…

Fuu swore a recently Mugen-learned word under her nervous breath and that only made it worse, didn't it?

When the lanky man under her hot, hungry surveillance began thrusting his hips forward into the moth-eaten mouth before him, Fuu found her heart hammering faster right along with those slick, breathless growls that Mugen unconsciously let escape for no one's benefit but his own. Fuu could see just enough of the lanky man's tanned skin to imagine just what she'd see; full, thick, spit-slick organic curves filled her breathless mind. A small cloud of dust puffed up suddenly in the wake of her open-mouthed pant.

Fuu watched as Mugen wound his hands in the slut's hair; old splintery combs clattered to the floor as he carelessly tangled the long black mass and threw back his wild head with open-mouthed delight.

Something spasmed deep within her belly at the hungry look in his wild black eyes and when the bastard winked up at her in his shameless gaze of bought and paid ecstasy, that _something_ did it again, hard.

Fuu should have known he'd known.

She felt ashamed and defiant and angry and relieved… but mostly she just wanted to _fuck_. That's what had brought her here, hadn't it? Might as well admit it now, right?

Mugen smirked up at her, pumped his hips hard into the whore's pandering mouth and them kicked the bitch hard away from him. Fuu was glued to the spot; her peeping form tangled in abandon around her splintery perch and she hated the casual way Mugen pelted the unfortunate woman with a clatter of copper coins and told her to "get the fuck out." The ragged whore seemed unimpressed with her treatment and slowly began the timeless process of resituating herself for the night's further search of commerce.

When the bright silver of an oiled sword appeared under her chin, the working girl forwent the niceties of closing her garb and gathering her payment to evaporate quickly into the humid night.

Mugen sheathed his long steel blade but left the other one out for further use. Turning towards his shivering audience, the tall outlaw gave himself a couple of slow, spit-slick pumps just to show off.

"Get down here and come get what ya came for, ya little peeping bitch." Mugen smiled up at her, rubbing his aching balls with a filthy smile.

Fuu swallowed hard and tried peeling her white knuckles from the old, tired wood beneath her. Suddenly, she quailed at the notion that she'd had no idea how she got up so high in the first place. Mind awhirl with jealousy and curious lust, Fuu hadn't the slightest idea how to bring herself back down to the dry, dusty earth.

"Uh… I can't. I don't know how to get down." she squeaked out in a trembling voice.

Mugen stared at her hard for one brief moment, sniffed disdainfully and tucking himself back into the momentary safety of his clothes, walked the short distance directly underneath her dirty perch. Thin, hard, tattooed arms outstretched, the outlaw looked up at her with no pity or mercy.

"You're fucking crazy, Mugen!" Fuu hissed in nervous fear, her body denying her mind any other option. She bunched up like a spring, ready to snap.

"Yeah, I am and you love it, don'tcha? Now hurry the fuck up and get down here! The longer you take the harder I'm gonna fuck you, girl; now what's it gonna be?" Mugen parried back at her casually, the threat of delicious violence a constant undertow in his deep sardonic voice. Fuck, she loved every last drop of it!

Stalling just enough to really make him crazy, Fuu smiled a secret little smile and sprung into the waiting dirty darkness.

It was what she came for, wasn't it?


End file.
